I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a panel structure which is manufactured by joining a frame to one face of a face plate.
The application concerned is to claim the right of priority to Patent Application No. 2010-264165 filed on Nov. 26, 2010 in Japan and Patent Application No. 2010-284853 filed on Dec. 21, 2010 in Japan, with the content cited herewith.
II. Background Art
A panel structure is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,250.
The above panel structure is provided with a face plate, a plurality of ribs mounted parallel to each other on one face of the face plate and a plurality of frames mounted parallel to each other on the one face in a direction intersecting a rib direction in which each of these ribs extends.
This panel structure is manufactured in such a manner so as to provide a skin panel having a plurality of ribs mounted parallel to each other on one face of the face plate and a plurality of frames are welded on one face of the skin panel. When welding the frames to the skin panel, the frames are discontinuously welded to portions between the plurality of ribs on the face plate of the skin panel.
In general, on welding two members, it is desirable that the clearance between the two members is as small as possible for increasing welding reliability. Incidentally, in manufacturing the above-described panel structure, when the frames are welded discontinuously to individual portions between the plurality of ribs on the face plate of the skin panel, each of the welding portions is deformed by thermal influences. Therefore, depending on the order of welding, a large clearance between an inter-portion of the ribs and a frame is formed, by which welding reliability is decreased.